


Environ 120 000 kilomètres... Une broutille quoi !

by heera_o



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, Science-Bro, Tony Stark aka les frontières c'est pour les autres, Tout le monde aime Bruce, ficlette
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Bruce veut reprendre une vie normale (ou aussi normale que possible) et où Tony est aussi austère et raisonnable qu'à son habitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Environ 120 000 kilomètres... Une broutille quoi !

De retour en Inde, Bruce avait un projet bien précis. Un plan qui prévoyait qu’il reprenne ses habitudes. Ce qui allait peut-être paraitre ennuyeux comparé à ses derniers jours mais qui était parfait pour ce qu’il avait.

Un plan qui ne prévoyait pas qu’un gamin vienne vers lui à petit trot, lui demande son nom et lui fiche un paquet dans les bras avant de repartir aussi sec.

Un plan qui ne prévoyait pas non plus que le-dit paquet se mettrait à sonner dès qu’il l’aurait dans les mains.

Il aurait du prêter l’oreille à son intuition quand celle-ci lui avait murmuré que ce n’allait pas être si simple de “juste” quitter les Etats-Unis...

C’est avec un soupir tout juste blasé qu’il ouvrit donc le colis et y découvrit un téléphone dernier cri qui réclamait toujours qu’il décroche. Il n’eut même pas besoin de le retourner pour deviner d’où il venait... mais il le fit et ne fut pas du tout surpris d’y découvrir un logo de la Stark Entreprise.

Tony Stark... Existait-il un homme plus sur de lui, sans-gêne, égocentrique, et d’une intelligence aussi remarquable... tout à la fois ?

Avec un nouveau soupir, il décrocha.

\- Bruce ? Vous êtes enfin arrivé ? J’ai déjà essayé de vous joindre une dizaine de fois au moins. Ces vols commerciaux sont horriblement longs non ? C’est pour ça que j’utilise mon jet la plupart du temps. Vous devriez essayer un jour. Je vous prêterais le mien si vous voulez, la prochaine fois que vous venez dans le coin...  
\- Stark ? Vous m’avez vraiment fait livrer un téléphone à l’autre bout du monde pour vous plaindre des vols commerciaux ou il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ?

Il entendit distinctement le reniflement amusé de l’inventeur.

\- Oh non, voyez vous, je repensais à notre dernière conversation et il fallait absolument que je vous parle d’une idée que j’ai eu !

Sans pouvoir empêcher un léger sourire, Bruce ajusta son sac de voyage sur son épaule et prit le chemin du centre-ville, laissant Tony exposer son idée en long en large et en travers et n’intervenant que lorsque les digressions s’avéraient trop importantes ou qu’un point soulevait son intérêt.

Il fallait qu’il se rende à l’évidence, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même... encore moins qu’avant.

De toute façon, c’était Stark qui paierait la facture de téléphone...


End file.
